Bird at Sea
by Kissa123
Summary: ReaXRob, slight BBXTerra near the end. Raven Roth is the most resptected female pirate in the Caribbean. Most other pirates drop their swords in fear of her. But there is one pirate out there that is not the least bit afraid and wants his revenge on her..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!

Ok so this story just randomly popped in my head one night and I couldn't stop writing about it. This is only my second fan fiction so easy on the flaming. I no I haven't finished my other story but that's because my friend that was writing it with me well kind of quite and I had no more interest in it. This story is already finished so I know I will finish this one. This story also has a few hints of Pirates of the Caribbean because I love that movie and could not help myself. It will eventually turn into a Raven/Robin story and near the end will have some of BB/Terra. This chapter may seem kind of boring but promise it gets better.

Ok enough chattering and on with the story!

Chapter 1:

**The Loner**

It was late at night at the docks of Tortugas. Captain Raven was sitting on the railing of her beautiful ship "The Loner". It was not a big ship but it was fast and that was what Raven cared about.

Raven was one of the first female captains of a pirate ship. She is possibly the youngest as well at only 17 years of age. She didn't have a very intimidating body figure for she was quit slim and only around 5'4 when many other male pirates were well over 6 feet tall. However, she had sharp, strong facial features that would make some pirates think twice before drawing a sword. Though her sharp features where not to be mistaken for being unattractive, for she had a very unique beauty about her.

Raven was wearing a black skirt with many tares in that came down past her boots. She had a belt that carried her sword and pistol. On top she had a black long sleeved shit that had dark blue ties up the front much like a corset.

Raven looked out to the sea, her violet eyes glittering in the moonlight. The wind blew her short black hair into her eyes, which made her lose her focus on the water.

She heard foot steps coming onto the ship and began shouting orders before even turning around, knowing who it was.

"Set top sail and get ready to…" She paused when she turned and saw only Garfield Logon, her first mate and best friend.

Raven looked at him sharply and said "I thought I asked you to collect the crew and tell them we where leaving." She turned with sad eyes to look back out at sea.

Garfield looked at her softly and said. "They aren't coming. You knew they wouldn't.

They said that continuing with you would be a call for suicide. They are terrified of him."

Raven narrowed her eyes to the sea shouting "Cowards! I should slice each of their arms off!"

Garfield knew she didn't mean it. She would never do something like that to her crew mates…well now ex-crew mates.

Garfield was about the same age as Raven and about the same height.

He had tannish skin, emerald eyes, and dirty blonde hair. Most girls his age would fall head over heals for him, except Raven. They were JUST friends.

Garfield walked up to Raven and put his arm around her shoulder "Hey, we're going to get through with this."

"I know that." She said with her monotone voice while pushing his arm off her. She could only take so much comforting. "It's just that I have to be stuck alone on this ship with you for 'who knows how long' that's got me down" Her words dripped with sarcasm which made Garfield laugh.

"Oh, now I can tell you all my new jokes I have come up with over the past few weeks." Garfield said with a big grin on his face.

Raven turned to ready the ship to make wave as she muttered while rolling her eyes "Oh, I can hardly wait."

Sorry this chapter is really, really short. I think that is my weakness. But I promise I will have the next one up hopefully by tomorrow night. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Thank you, thank you, thank you! I am so happy I got some reviews! You guys are my heroes! Ok well…this chapter we get to know the bad guys, yay! Hope you guys like this!

_This font means it is a flashback._

Chapter 2:

**Captain Slade **

A few islands away from Tortugas was a large ship docked at a small importing post. This ship was called "The Dragon".

The Captain of the ship was in the captain's quarters waiting for his first mate to arrive with the where about of a certain female pirate.

A knock at the door was heard and the captain proceed to say "If that is you Terra, you may come in".

Terra walked in. She was a petite girl with long blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was wearing a simple light brown dress that was filthy and ripped at the bottom. She also, like most pirates, had a belt that held her sword and pistol.

"Now tell me you know the where about of our little bird" the captain hissed.

I did my best Captain Slade" Terra began trying to sound strong "I found out that they were planning to stop at Tortugas, which is very near by."

Captain Slade turned with an evil grin on his face. His face was deformed as if brunt and he had a patch over his left eye.

"Now I can finally get the revenge that I deserve and I will be the most fearsome pirate in the Caribbean…No the entire world! And not even that amateur little rat will stand in my way!" Slade laughed evilly.

Terra rolled her eyes having heard that speech about a hundred times. Ever since she signed on with Slade he'd been more interested in catching Raven than his own crew.

Slade truly hated Raven. She was the only pirate he met that seemed to show no fear for him. He hated the idea that some young woman could stand in the way of him being the most fearsome pirate. But the thing that angered him the most was what she had done to his face.

The incident happened about 4 years ago.

_Raven had just started the act of piracy when "The Dragon" and the ship that she was on at the time crossed paths._

_A fight blew out and Raven and the rest of the crew were very out numbered. Slade thought that it would be _amusing_ to take out the young girl, but unfortunately he made the common mistake of misjudging her. She was very fast and had some moves that Slade had never seen in all his years of being a pirate._

_Slade ended up cornering Raven into the far end of the ship. Raven thought she was done for till she saw the oil lantern hanging directly above Slade. Thinking and moving quickly, as always, she slashed the lantern with her sword and hot oil spilled all over Slade's face. Fortunately Raven was cornered far enough in that only a little of the oil got on her arm that was covering her face. Slade howled out in pain holding his burning face. He turned to Raven looking like he was ready to rip her head right off her neck. With a quick swipe of her sword she punctured his left eye. She would have stabbed him in the stomach if he was not bent down to her level making it more difficult. Raven ran out of the corner seeing that her ship was leaving and her crew mates where calling her. She left Slade cursing at her while holding his now deformed face._

That was the first encounter Slade had with Raven. They have crossed paths form time to time since then. But never giving him opportunity to fulfill his desire. He wants to see her suffer, and make everyone in her life suffer as well. He won't stop the search till Raven is good and dead.

I think this chapter was a little longer. Hope you all enjoyed it. I will hopefully be updating every other day maybe sooner if you all behave like good little readers and review!

Kissa


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, never have and never will!

Hey all my lovely readers! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm glad that you guys are all enjoying it. Well this chapter was kind of hard just because I couldn't figure out where I wanted it to go. I'm not sure if I like it a lot but hopefully you all like it!

Chapter 3:

**Past Friends**

"The Loner" was out in the middle of the ocean on a clear sky day. Raven hated those days because they meant sunburn. Even though she was always outside, she still had very pale, sensitive skin. She was always paler than anyone she had ever met.

The sun was right in the middle of the sky and the two pirates were relaxing lazily on the ship. Raven was leaning on the ships wheel and Garfield was near by with his back against the railing.

"Ok, ok, let me try again" Garfield said as Raven rolled her eyes as her little friend continued on with the childish game "I spy with my little eye something that is greenish blue!"

"The water" Raven said dryly not finding the game the least bit amusing.

Garfield looked up at her in shock "Wow, how did you get that so fast?"

Raven gave Garfield a 'are-you-kidding-me' look "Well, lets think about this Gar" She proceeded to say in a 'matter-of-fact' voice "We are only on a ship in the middle of the Caribbean sea!" She said the last part in a not so friendly voice.

Garfield looked at Raven with wide eyes "Ok, I think I'm done with this game"

They both took a sigh of relief because the game was over.

Raven took advantage of the sweet silence there was on the ship that would only last for about, 5…4…3…2…

"So where exactly are we heading?" Garfield asked getting bored of the silence.

"Gar, when do we ever know where we are heading?" Raven asked with an arched brow.

"Well, you know considering we have a beyond-evil-pirate-mad man not to far away from us and no other crew mates in board, I kind of figured that you would have a plan this time" Garfield answered getting a little panicked.

As much as Raven hated to admit it, he had a point.

Raven looked around as if the answers to all her problems would pop out in front of her. "Ok Gar, go fetch the map for me."

Garfield jumped off the rail, happy that finally there would be something somewhat interesting to do. He ran into the small captain's quarters and pulled out a map from one of the drawers. When he came back, Raven was tying the ships wheel so the wind would not blow the ship into a different direction.

Raven rolled open the map and set it on the deck as she kneeled down to get a closer look. Garfield was peeing over her shoulder almost drooling with excitement.

"Do you mind? You're breathing in my ear." Raven said very annoyed. "Ok, so those islands over there should be the Cammen islands and we are most definitely not stopping there" Raven had bad experiences there, mostly having to do with men. "So that means that the next closest island would be…" Raven paused in shook as she read the map.

"What?" Garfield asked squinting his eyes to read the map.

Raven quickly moved her hand over the name of the island saying "Nothing, we aren't going there"

Garfield grabbed Raven's arm, trying to move it off the map so he could read it. The two fought and struggled with each other, till Garfield decided to use his secret weapon. He hacked a lougie and prepared to spit it on Raven's hand. Raven immediately removed her hand, disgusted, giving Garfield just enough time to read the map, before Raven put her hand back over the map.

"Hey!" Raven shouted with anger in her eyes, knowing that she had been outwitted by that halfwit.

"Ahhhh, Port Royal" Garfield said with a wink and a smug look on his face. "Your big man is over there isn't he."

"Shut up" Raven said drawing her sword and pointing it at Garfield. "He is not my man anymore…I mean …never was!"

"You know Rae," Garfield began, not too threatened by her sword. "All jokes put aside, it may not be a bad idea to head that way. I mean we do need a crew! No one else is going to help knowing what trouble lies ahead."

Raven looked at Garfield with an almost hurt look on her face. "They won't help us Gar. We're pirates, and they are respectable people. Dick is the Commodore's son, Victor is the best blacksmith in town and Kori…well I highly doubt that whatever she is doing has anything to do with piracy. Not only that, but it has been forever since we lat saw them. I doubt they'd even remember us."

"Raven, it hasn't even been 5 years. They wouldn't forget about us. They were our best friends. Just because we chose a different path in life, doesn't mean they would help us, especially if our lives depended on it." Garfield said comforting Raven. "Besides, what do we have to loose?"

Raven pondered the whole conversation over again in her head. 'I really wouldn't mind seeing Dick again' Raven thought. Raven had caught herself a few times before daydreaming about him. Each time she was determined not to let it happen again.

She looked up at Garfield with a half-smile and said in a dry voice, "Start heading north, we're heading to Port Royal."

Ok so chapter 3 is done. Next chapter will have Robin (Dick), Cyborg (Victor) and Starfire (Kori). There will be some action next too! Hope you all enjoyed, now go do what you do best and REVIEW!

Kissa


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for the slight delay, but I was sick then I had to go to work then I had to finish school work and all that super fun stuff. Well at least you guys get to read a longer chapter this time. This chapter has Dick, Kori, and Victor in it too. Thanks once again for the reviews! Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 4.

**Arrival**

It was mid afternoon the next day as 'the Loner' was nearing Port Royal.

"Are you sure it's a good idea that we dock right at Port Royal? After all we are pretty wanted pirates right now. What if someone recognizes the ship?' Garfield anxiously asked, waiting for Raven as she was getting dressed in her 'peasant clothes'. Garfield just threw a long coat over his outfit and looked like a peasant.

"Ships go in and out of these waters all the time. Our ship would hardly be recognizable. Besides, they are after us, not our ship." Raven said as she stepped out of the room she was changing in. There really was nothing to worry about. The ship had no name on it and no unusual features that would make it stand out.

Raven was wearing a light baby blue color dress with a few ruffles around it that came off her shoulders. She hated the dress, but it did come in handy in times like this. She had her short hair tied back with a few pieces of hair hanging down. She had dark lip paint on her lips and white powder all over her face.

Garfield gave a smile at her. Her features softened so much when she had different attire on.

"Ok, let's get this over with." Raven said feeling uncomfortable as Garfield looked her up and down.

As they neared the Port, Garfield took over the wheel. Raven hated giving up the wheel, but she knew that it would look suspicious if a woman came in at the wheel of a ship.

The two pirates came down from the ship and started waking up the long dock.

An officer stopped them to ask their names. "Bond, James Bond" Garfield said trying to sound important. "and this is my sister. He continued pointing to Raven who gave a smile that quickly faded away as the man wrote it down in the book.

"Iit will be one shilling to tie your boat at the dock" the man said after he was finished writing.

Garfield handed the shilling over just before the man went on to the next person that just came into the port.

As they walked off the dock Raven eyed the bag of shillings the officer carelessly left lying on the stand. Being the pirate she was, she quickly and discreetly lifted the bag and handed it to Garfield, who hid it in his coat with a smile on his face.

Raven and Garfield stopped at the corner of a cart.

""Ok, so did you bring the message" Raven asked.

Garfield pulled the letter out of his pocket "So what does the note say?"

"It tells Dick to meet us behind the black smith shop. Hopefully, from there we can meet up with Victor too." Raven said trying to keep her voice down so no one would get suspicious. "So I need you to knock on his door, leave the note and meet me at the sore by the black smith shop. All that without being noticed by others. Do you think you can handle this?"

Garfield looked at her with wide eyes and didn't say a word.

"Ok, good. Now hurry up and get to Dicks house, Quick. I don't want to stay around her any longer than I need too." Raven said looking around cautiously. She had a weird feeling that they were not the only Pirates there.

As Garfield walked off, Raven began to look at whatever the lady was selling at the cart to try to fit in.

Garfield walked slowly up to the house that he so fondly remembered.

Raven, Victor, Kori and himself used to always go to Dick's house to 'play pirates'. He and Raven would always play the pirates while the others would be the officers. Funny how things sometimes go in circles.

Garfield quickly knocked on the door and put the letter on the ground. After he ran to the side of the house to watch as the butler came and picked up the letter. He silently congratulated himself as he ran off to find Raven.

Meanwhile, Raven was on her way to the black smith store, when she heard a familiar voice coming from behind her. As she looked over her shoulder, she was shocked to see a certain blond haired, blue eyed girl. She was asking a woman if she had seen a suspicious looking people around recently.

Raven quickly ran to the statue before someone would rat her out. She had almost reached it when she ran into Garfield.

"I just spotted Slade back there" Garfield said in a panicky voice, while hiding behind the statue.

"Yah, I just saw Terra back there too" Raven said while joining Garfield. "They must have followed us from Tortugas or something of that sort" she continued looking around, making sure Terra and Slade were not nearby.

"Holy Mosses, there hi is" Raven said in an almost spell bound voice.

"Slade? Where!" Garfield yelled.

"Not Slade. Dick" Raven said still spell bound.

Dick was a tall limber young man with a mess of jet black locks. He had dark brown eyes and tan skin. It was easy to see why Raven had a thing for him.

Dick looked around cautiously, no knowing what to expect. The letter had no name or address on it so it could be any one.

All of the sudden Dick felt himself being pulled behind a statue.

"What the bloody…?" Dick was completely shocked when he was the face of his capture. "Raven?" He sighed, stilled not believing his eyes. He looked over Raven's shoulder and saw Garfield looking back at him.

"What are you two doing here?" Dick asked in an almost angry voice as he remembered that they were pirates.

"Well, nice to see you too!" Raven said sarcastically, as she continued to keep an eye out for their enemy. "Listen Dick, we need your help. There is this mad man out there trying to kill me and now I have no crew and he is going to torture me and throw me to the sharks and I am going to die!" Raven yelled, now trying to catch her breath. This had been Raven's first mental break down in a long time and it was actually over due.

Dick looked at her wide eyed. "Ah…who's trying to kill you and why?" He asked a little confused.

Raven took a deep breath and explained the whole story to him. Even though she would never admit it, Raven always secretly enjoyed opening up to Dick.

Dick was quite overwhelmed. Here was the love of his life that he had not seen in years. She had taken a path he could not follow. Raven was more beautiful than he had remembered and she was asking desperately for him to help her. This was all just too much to take in at once for him.

"Oh and there is one more thing" Garfield chimed in "the ahhh evil pirates are here at Port Royal as we speak."

Dick looked into Raven's sad violet eyes. He had never seen such a helpless look in someone's eyes before. It hurt him physically to continue to look. He closed his eyes and ran his hand threw his dark hair as he thought over the situation.

H sighed, meeting her helpless eyes again as he began to say "Raven…your a pirate! When you choose this path you knew there would be consequences."

"You know what, your right!" Raven said now yelling in his face "but whether I chose the right path or not isn't up to you. I didn't come here to be criticized on my decisions. I came to see if you would help!" She finished almost on the verge of tears.

Dick knew Raven was right. It wasn't his place to tell her she made the wrong decision. It was his place to help her.

Dick looked up at Raven and Garfield and smiled. "It's great to see you two again."

Both Garfield and Raven smiled brightly. Raven couldn't help herself. She hugged Dick. He didn't seem to mind at all.

After reminiscing for a few minutes, Raven suggested that they start gathering up their other friends, if they'd be willing to help also. She thought that they probably would, because Dick had a lot of influence on them.

"I'll go fetch Victor from the black smith. Hopefully he'll know where Kori is." Dick said. "You guys should stay here. If that Slade man is somewhere around here, I want you to stay hidden." And with that Dick was off.

Meanwhile, Terra was walking in an alleyway meeting up with Slade.

"So what news do you have for me Terra?" Slade asked in his normally creepy voice.

"Well, She is definitely here." Terra began while keeping a watchful eye out. "Almost everyone I talked to said that they saw a young woman with dark hair and purple eyes wandering around here. Fortunately for us, I don't think there are many other girls around here with purple eyes" Terra finished with and evil grin on her face.

Slade smiled at his young apprentice. "Well done, Terra. We've got her trapped "

"Friend it is so wonderful to see you after all these years" Raven was instantly devoured by a huge bear hug from her old friend, Kori.

Kori was much taller than Raven. She was even taller than Dick. Kari had beautiful long red hair that came to the middle of her back. She had emerald eyes that were always lit up and completed with a big grin. She was a very attractive girl with a very sweet personality. Kori wore a fancy purple dress with silver lace.

"Oh…Kori…I can barley…breath" Raven muttered breathlessly. Even though Kori did not look very intimidating, well let's just say looks are deceiving.

Raven was somewhat relieved when Kori moved on to greeting Garfield. As much as Raven cared for Kori, there was no doubting that she could be exhausting to be around.

"How's my favorite pillaging and plundering pirate doing?" asked Victor, who was a large muscular black man with just as large a personality.

"I'm doing fine." answered Raven, happy to see Victor again. Victor was always like a big brother that Raven never had.

"This is going to be a very interesting and fun experience." Kori exclaimed happily after everyone had properly greeted each other.

"I will agree with interesting, but…fun I'm not sure about" Raven dead panned.

Victor put his hand on Raven's shoulder while saying "Oh lighten up Raven, how bad can it get?"

"LOOK OUT!" Dick yelled pushing Raven away from the bullet that almost shot her.

Kori shrieked loudly falling to the ground as well.

"No! It's him" Garfield yelled while helping Kori up.

"Raven looked wide eyed while Slade, at the other end of the street, began to aim for another shot. Fortunately, Raven know he was not trying to kill her with the gun. He was just trying to slow her down. Being killed by a gun was to civilized for what Slade had in mind for her.

The five began to run with Slade just behind them.

"Run to the Ship at the Dock" Raven yelled.

As they ran down the street Raven was trying to boxes and carts over making obstacles to slow Slade down. Soon the others caught on and were doing the same thing.

Officers were running everywhere, fortunately, only going after the man shooting.

The friends were almost to the dock when Terra stepped in front of the Ship with a sword in hand. "You didn't think you would get away hat easily did you Raven?" Terra asked with a smile on her face.

"Back off Terra. We have you out numbered." Garfield yelled furiously.

"Numbers don't matter. Especially when the 'numbers' are unarmed" and with that Terra swung at Raven. Only to be blocked by Victors ax, which made Terra loose her grip and drop her sword.

Raven quickly picked it up and pointed it right in Terra's face. "Who's unarmed now?"

With all the commotion going on, it gave Garfield just enough time to untie the boat from the dock and get on with Kori, Victor, and Dick, who was keeping a sharp eye on Raven.

"I should just slice your head off right now!" Raven hissed.

"Why don't you? I did after all betray and lie to you." Terra said taunting Raven. Terra knew as softer than she liked to come across.

Raven looked at Garfield who was watching with horrified and sad eyes as she brought the sword closed to Terra's neck. Raven knew she couldn't do it. Not because she didn't want to, but because Garfield was there and she knew he still had strong feelings for Terra.

Raven narrowed her eyes at Terra, thinking quickly, she pushed Terra off the dock and into the water.

Raven climbed up the already moving ship, with some help from Dick, who pulled her up and over the ships railing. Even when she was already safely on the ship, Dick continued to hold her. Raven blushed, but didn't pull away.

'Maybe this will be a fun experience after all' Raven thought with a smile.

So what do you all think? Please review! In the next chapter there will be a storm hitting the Loner (Dun, dun, dun!). I may not have it up till Monday because I'll be with my friend all weekend but don't worry, I will never leave you permanently! See ya round!

Kissa


	5. Author's note

HEY! Its Karissa DUH… anyway in sooo sorry I haven't updated in forever its just my life has been so hectic and I haven't had really any time to type out the next chapter. But like I promised before, I will NEVERRRR stop writing this story until it done so doesn't fret! I should have the next chapter up within the next few days though so keep checking in!

Kara


End file.
